


Everything He Wanted and More

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Now Castiel found himself here, 40 years old, still single but there was a light at the end of the tunnel.  Castiel was about to be a father in three months.  He had always wanted children and was tired of waiting for the right man to come along. So he took matters into his own hands.  He had found Kelly through a service that helped place prospective parents with surrogates.  Kelly has been wonderful throughout everything and has become a good friend of Castiel’s.  Today is their six month checkup and he’s having a son.





	Everything He Wanted and More

Castiel sat in the uncomfortable chair in the waiting room of the doctor’s office next to Kelly who was reading a smutty romance novel. She’d told him on the ride there that it was about the president having an affair with a member of his staff. Castiel had smirked at her and said, “How original.” sarcastically.

Right now he was going over all the events that had brought him here to this moment. All the pain and glimmers of happiness from his past seemed to swirl together for a moment making him dizzy. He took a deep breath and made himself focus.

On the day of his eighteenth birthday, Castiel had come out as gay to his parents by inviting his boyfriend, at the time, Uriel, to his birthday party. His parents were so livid they sent everyone home immediately. Castiel then had to listen to their tirade for two hours about how he was sinning and going to hell. They said if he didn’t change and do what they said, then he would be homeless. Castiel had planned for this. He got up and calmly walked to the phone and dialed his cousin Gabriel to come pick him up. All his stuff was already packed. Within the hour Gabriel was there and within another they left. Castiel never saw or spoke to his parents again. About five years ago they passed away and surprisingly left him an inheritance.

Then there was Castiel’s long line of failed relationship. The worst of these had been Ishim. He had seemed interesting and nice at first but then he became possessive and violent. Castiel was in the hospital recouping after Ishim had pushed him down the stairs when the police approached him. He’d already given his statement about what happened, filed charges, and a restraining order. He didn’t understand why they were there again. Apparently when they booked Ishim and ran his prints it had come to light that he was wanted for a double homicide three states over. Ten years ago a women named Lily and her daughter May were found murdered and her boyfriend at the time had been suspected but said boyfriend had disappeared without a trace. Castiel counts himself lucky every day that he didn’t end up the same way. Ishim was now serving a life sentence without the possibility of parole.

Now Castiel found himself here, 40 years old, still single but there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Castiel was about to be a father in three months. He had always wanted children and was tired of waiting for the right man to come along. So he took matters into his own hands. He had found Kelly through a service that helped place prospective parents with surrogates. Kelly has been wonderful throughout everything and has become a good friend of Castiel’s. Today is their six month checkup and he’s having a son.

Castiel is still musing over all this when a young pregnant blond women and her supposed husband walks in. Damn Castiel thinks when he catches the green eyed man walking across the room. All the good looking ones are either taken or straight. In this case it appears both.

The doctor seems to be running behind, so they all have a long wait to look forward to. It’s at this point that the unexpected happens, green eyes strikes up a conversation with Castiel. He finds the man named Dean to be a delightful conversationalist. They talk about books, pie and the best places in town to get a cheeseburger. Castiel sure wishes Dean played for his team.

It’s at this point that a nurse calls out “Jessica Winchester.” Dean’s wife stands up and waddles over to the nurse. “Aren’t you going to accompany your wife?” Castiel asks.

“What?! No! She’s my sister in law and that would be just weird.” Dean replies sputtering.

“Really?” Castiel says with hope leaking into his speech.

“Yeah. I’m sure you will be going back with your wife soon.” Dean says sadly.

“Oh Kelly’s not my wife… she’s my surrogate. I’m gay and single.” Castiel says grinning at Dean like an idiot.

“Single huh? How would you feel about me and you going out and getting a burger this weekend?” Dean says grinning salaciously at Castiel.

“I think that sounds like a great first date.” Castiel said smiling.

“Awesome.” Dean says before giving Castiel his number.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 Months Later

Castiel was driving Kelly to the hospital because it was time. His son Jack was about to be born. He had texted Dean that it was time. His boyfriend of three months had only asked what hospital and that was the last he’d heard from Dean.

They had been dating hot and heavy the past three months when Castiel had had the time. Dean had said on multiple occasions that he wanted to be there for Castiel during the birth. Castiel hadn’t allowed himself to take any of that to heart. He had been burned so many times before. All this would become too much for Dean and he’d leave like all the others.

Castiel was walking next to Kelly as a nursed wheeled her into the hospital. Then Castiel heard his name being called out by a familiar voice. There was Dean smiling at him with a teddy bear in his arms. Castiel was overjoyed. Maybe Dean was in this for the long hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Five Years Later

Here they were again. This time their surrogates name was Lisa. Dean and Castiel were about to welcome another son into the world. He was Dean’s biologically and they had decided to name him Ben. Jack was staying with Sam and Jessica while Dean and Cas were at the hospital. Little Jack was excited about being a big brother. 

Later that night as Dean held Ben as he slept, Castiel was overcome with emotion. He gathered Dean into his arms and watched their littlest son sleep. Castiel kissed Dean gently as to not wake the baby. Castiel finally got everything he wanted and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought of my silly rambling.


End file.
